


pumpkin for my pumpkin

by mels



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Food mentions, Halloween, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mels/pseuds/mels
Summary: Dan didn't know pumpkin carving would be such a hot mess, but yet here they are - his hands in the slippery pulp and seeds, and Phil's lube covered dick in his ass.





	pumpkin for my pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> written for [phandomficfests](http://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/) halloween flash fest!

“We should try something new this year,” Dan says, as they walk down an aisle of the shop.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he picks up a pack of sugar from one of the shelves, “like, what if we did pumpkin carving? That could be fun, right?”

He turns to Phil, putting the sugar down in the basket he’s carrying. “I mean, sure, uh, I guess that could be fun,” Phil smiles.

Dan raises his eyebrows. “Could? Mate, it will be well fun.”

Phil snorts. “So we’re really doing it?”

“Yup.”

“Pumpkin patch and all of that too?”

“Sure, if we find some close by, that could be fun as well.”

Phil nudges his arm, letting his palm linger there before it slowly slides down and off. “You have crazy ideas sometimes, Howell, but I admire that impulsive side of you.” His words are so soft, so fond, and Dan can’t help but shoot him a blushed grin.

 

—

 

Said and done, Dan looks up pumpkin fields nearby and a few days later they come back with two huge pumpkins they can barely carry.

Phil pants loudly as they climb the stairs up to their apartment. “This was- we’re never doing this again, ever.”

Dan pouts, but he kind of agrees. Carrying these up wasn’t the best idea, but here they are now. “Next year,” Dan breathes heavily, “we’re doing home delivery or something.”

“Dan- you’re not planning-,” Phil groans, but stops when he sees the smirk that grows on Dan’s face, “Daniel!” he almost yells.

“What?” Dan croaks. “It could be an annual thing, a new tradition, wouldn’t that be nice?”

Phil doesn’t look too amused when he tries to fish his keys up from his jacket. “Maybe, but right now I never wanna see a pumpkin ever again.” He pushes his leg up to keep the pumpkin from falling out of his grip.

“Did you find the key?” Dan asks, slightly teasing.

Phil looks him straight in the eye with something like annoyance. “Shut up,” then he finally finds the key and opens up.

 

Dan almost drops the pumpkin onto the kitchen island. “That was- really too much for one man to carry.”

Phil huffs a laugh as he places his pumpkin next to Dan’s. “You wanted this.”

“Yeah, but-,” Dan bites his bottom lip, before mumbling, “didn’t think it would be so much effort.” He can feel himself blush a bit, even more when Phil steps in front of him and his hands sneak around Dan’s back to pull him in.

Phil’s lips are on his neck and Dan’s breath hitches when he feels Phil’s warm breath. “I said I love your crazy ideas sometimes,” Phil murmurs, “and I meant it, even if they’re sometimes- well, uh, like this. With much effort and having to leave the house.”

 

Dan smiles, wrapping his arms around Phil. He hisses when he feels Phil’s lips move against his skin, it’s a good feeling even if his neck is oversensitive most times. There’s tongue licking against his skin, lips slowly painting his skin. A moan rolls of Dan’s lips and it makes Phil chuckle, vibrating against the crook of his neck. Dan’s hips apparently have a life of their own, rolling against Phil’s body without him noticing until Phil pulls back and he almost falls forward.

 

Phil’s face is lit up in a big grin when he says, “this isn’t what we were going to do now, though,” and kisses Dan again for a long moment before he turns away, leaving Dan half hard and craving more.

 

Dan grunts in disapproval. “No, but it could be,” he says suggestively, winking even if Phil has his back turned to him.

Phil turns back a beat later, holding a knife in each hand, “Perhaps, but right now we’re carving pumpkins - just like you wanted.”

“Fine,” Dan rolls his eyes, but takes the knife he’s handed and turns back to the pumpkins.

 

—

 

Dan didn’t expect pumpkin carving to actually be such a fucking mess. Carving out the pulp and the seeds really make a sloppy, sticky mess all over the kitchen island. He just expected to carve the pattern at the front, not that he had to do this too.

 

After trying to focus on coming up with something to carve into the pumpkin for about fifteen minutes, he still feels the same uncomfortable feeling between his legs. He still can’t shake the way Phil kissed him earlier and the way it made him feel. The way his lips felt hot on his neck, and the way Phil’s tongue licked a wet line up along his carotid really got him going.

 

And now it does again. His jeans quickly growing tight around the groin, and his heart racing and breathing getting heavier by the second. Phil being stood right next to him, hip pressed to hip, doesn’t make it any easier for him.

 

“Nice pattern you got going,” Phil teases and that’s when Dan realises he really hasn’t done anything at all with his pumpkin yet. All he’s done is focusing on something he can’t have right now, while Phil is carving away on his pumpkin. It’s looking rather nice, Phil didn’t go for a traditional pumpkin face - no, he really did go full-on creative and tried to make bats and a cat.

 

"Uh," Dan says, trying to wake himself up from his thoughts, but all he can think about is how Phil's big hands move with that knife and what those hands could do to him and-

 

"Dan? Are you okay?" Phil asks, finger poking his arm.

Dan shakes his head as he swallows hard, clearing his throat before answering. "Ye- yeah, uh, I just- fuck," he moves as much as he can with his dick growing harder in his pants.

"What?" Phil says, stepping closer and fuck- that's not what Dan needs to stay focused. "You need help?"

 

Dan can feel Phil's breath on his cheek, his body pressed against his side now and it's like everything is heightened in that moment. Phil's cheek is on his shoulder now, his arms slowly moving along Dan's waist only to stop when they reach his tummy.

"Dan, are you- you're hard," Phil says, his hands move down to bracket the hardness in Dan's pants and fuck-

 

Dan really can't control himself anymore, he lets out a whimper as he drops his knife on the counter. He swings around quickly, lips meeting Phil's instantly in hot, wet kisses, as his hands find their way to Phil's back. His lips catch Phil's bottom lip, sucking at it lightly as he lets his tongue slip into his mouth, enjoying the way it makes Phil let out small whining sounds. Dan allows his hands to move lower, gripping Phil's ass and squeezing. Phil pushes him hard against the counter, and he'd probably whine about it if he wasn't this horny.

 

He's not sure how long they've been kissing, but his cock is growing thick in his pants and he can feel Phil has done the same as they grind harder and harder against each other.

 

"Phil, can I please-," he doesn't really more invitation than that before Phil's hands are unzipping his jeans, and he starts doing the same to Phil. His lips are on Phil's again, mouths more open and greedy now, eager to get to the point, tongues wet and everywhere.

 

Phil suddenly stops, and Dan groans a bit frustrated. "Can you just-," Phil's hands fall to his sides, "I need to get something," he gives Dan one last kiss before he leaves the room.

"Phil, please," he whines,  "this better be worth it!" he yells.

 

Phil comes back just a beat later, holding a quite familiar bottle in his hand, his jeans gone missing somewhere along the way. He knows what it is, but it also looks a bit different than what they usually use. "Trust me, it will be," Phil's voice has gone all husky now.

 

"Is that-," Dan says, as he pulls his jeans down the rest of the way and steps out of them.

 

"Pumpkin spiced lube," Phil smirks, walking closer and embracing him again, lips on his neck now. "Pumpkin for my pumpkin," Phil murmurs against his skin, and if Dan wasn't horny he would tell him off for being such a cheesy idiot.

 

Dan chases his lips and their kisses become even more intense, if possible. The little fabric between their dicks is just annoying at this point, their grinding more frantic by the second.

"Can you- like, you know. Can we-," Dan breathes between kisses. Phil doesn't really need to hear more to finally pull Dan's pants down, and allow Dan to do the same for him.

"Turn around," Phil orders, and Dan obliges easily.

 

Even in this heated mess, he's surprised he has enough sense left to move the knives on the counter but he does. He moves them just enough and a bit more, so he can place his hands on the counter top. Right now he doesn't really care about the small seeds and some strings from the inside of the pumpkin still left on there either. Especially not as he hears Phil popping the lube bottle open and feels his finger in the crack of his ass.

 

And even less when Phil's lube covered finger circles his rim, only to enter without warning and making him yelp forward in pleasure. Dan breathes in sharply and the smell of pumpkin spice hits him.

"Smells nice," he croaks.

Phil adds another finger, maybe a bit too quick for Dan's taste but he's too ecstatic to really care about the pain that emerges. "It does," Phil says, sounding just as strained as Dan feels.

 

Dan moans louder and louder with every push of Phil's fingers. He has to constantly steady himself, his hands sliding further onto the kitchen counter in the mess they made before.

"Fucking hell, Phil!" he whimpers when he adds another finger. "So good," he moans, as he lets one of his hand fall to his cock, stroking long and slow strokes to ease some of the aching.

 

Phil doesn't ask before he lines himself up, he never does, and it's always a surprise to Dan when suddenly Phil's finger is his dick instead. But it's a nice surprise, like a present on Christmas - but honestly, so much better. Because Phil knows exactly what Dan wants, what he needs to get off, what he likes and what he doesn't like at all. Dan's hand is forced away by Phil's, and Dan allows it - Phil does this a thousand times better than he could ever do.

 

Dan didn't know pumpkin carving would be such a hot mess, but yet here they are - his hands in the slippery pulp and seeds, and Phil's lube covered dick in his ass. Phil pushes into him hard a few times, before he takes it a bit slower, his hand joining the same rhythm to stroke Dan's length up and down.

 

"Fuck, you are so good," Dan praises, voice a bit less strained now that he's finally gotten some relief.

Phil's lips are on his neck again and Dan can feel himself coming closer to the edge. "So are you," he says, biting down on a particularly sensitive spot on Dan's skin.

"Oh," Dan yelps.

 

He steadies himself again, no matter how easily he could just let his chest slide down onto the counter. Phil thrusts become harder now and Dan knows that means that he is close now. He knows exactly what spot to hit for Dan to also come even closer.

 

"Dan," he mumbles, as he hits that very vulnerable place he knows makes Dan come if he hits it hard enough a few more times. And Dan does moan, louder than before and it almost sounds like a howl. So Phil does it again. He strokes Dan's cock firmly a few more times, as he pushes into him again. Today it doesn't take more than that for Dan to come, white streaks covering his shirt.

"Fuck," Dan wails.

 

Phil thrusts a few more times, slower with every move of his hips and Dan knows that means he came as well. For a while they just stand there. Dan trying even harder now to keep himself standing as his hands threatens to glide away on pumpkin juice. Phil pulls out of him after a few minutes, having used Dan's body to support himself a bit, placing kisses on his collarbones and shoulders. Coming down from their respective highs, they both seem to realise what a fucking mess this became.

 

"So messy," Dan groans, finally able to stand on his own feet without support. He turns around to face Phil, blue eyes sparkling and forehead just as shiny from sweat as Dan's own probably is.

"We'll clean it up, after we clean ourselves up," Phil promises, kissing him lightly. "But that was good, I loved that."

"It was," Dan grins, stroking his cheek. "I loved it too. Pumpkin lube smelled nice too."

"Tasted good too," Phil smirks, blushing.

"You- tasted it? Yeah, of course you did," Dan rolls his eyes, shooting Phil a fond smile. He gives him another long kiss, before walking past him towards the hallway. "Gotta clean up now, I guess."

Phil sighs, but follows him. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on [tumblr](http://yiffingphan.tumblr.com/) :') if you wanna reblog the fic you can do so [here](http://yiffingphan.tumblr.com/post/179522080110/pumpkin-for-my-pumpkin-dan-didnt-know-pumpkin) <3


End file.
